Участник:Lience/Блокнотик
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~◘¶♥¶◘~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ thumb|140px|link=Участник:Mamvik|П-п-привет! Я доктор Альфис. Рабочая лаборатория, принадлежащая Mamvik. CORE The CORE, when the protagonist enters it, was rearranged by Mettaton at the last moment and also contains enemies because of Mettaton. Before the protagonist enters, two shadowy figures enter the CORE entrance. Alphys is confused about why they are entering and tells the protagonist to enter the CORE anyway. When the protagonist enters the CORE, Alphys will instruct them to take the elevator to the top. However, the elevator is not working, which surprises Alphys. She then suggests taking the right path, which leads to a pit of fire which is not a location on Alphys's map. She then suggests taking the only path unchecked (left). The protagonist will enter a room with a straight path forward and encounters Madjick along the way. After the FIGHT, Alphys questions the abnormal number of monsters but rhetorically assures the protagonist it is not a problem. The next room has an energy field that can only be disabled if the protagonist hits the switch next to it. However, hitting the switch sets the laser drones into motion in a certain order. Alphys says the following order: "Orange. Orange. Blue." and tells the protagonist to move until the third laser. This proved to be problematic since the order the lasers come in is opposite to those mentioned above. Alphys stresses concern after the event and apologizes, and afterward, assures everything is fine, and progress shall continue normally. The protagonist will then walk to a three-way intersection. Alphys will first instruct the protagonist to head right. If the protagonist does attempt to choose the right path, she will then try to instruct the protagonist to head up. The north path contains a battle with Knight Knight, so the correct path is going to the right. The room after this contains a bridge with numerous lasers over it. Alphys tries to deactivate the lasers but they will not turn off, so she shuts off the power for the whole node. After walking over a third of the bridge, on a section of the bridge with blue lasers, the power for the lasers will then turn back on. Alphys will then instruct the protagonist to move when she shuts off the power. If the protagonist manages to get hurt, Alphys will call them. After completing this section, the power will turn back on, and the lasers will be off. The final area of the CORE, where Alphys gives up on giving the protagonist directions, is a 3x3 maze. The northwest part of the maze contains a trash can with a Glamburger inside, and the northeast part of the maze contains 100G. The southwest part of the maze contains a conveyor belt with ice that evaporates to cool down the CORE. A monitor on the wall near the southernmost part of the maze talks about the "Warrior's Path" and the "Sage's Path": * The "Warrior's Path" refers to the room that can be found in the northernmost part of the maze. This path requires the protagonist to fight three groups of enemies before flipping a switch. The battles are always "Whimsalot and Final Froggit" first, "Knight Knight and Madjick" second, and "Final Froggit, Astigmatism, and Whimsalot" last. * The "Sage's Path" refers to the room found at the westernmost part of the maze. This path simply contains a complex shooting puzzle. While the protagonist can solve both, only one of these paths needs to be picked to get rid of the force field found at the easternmost part of the maze which prevents the protagonist from accessing the bridge to the end of the CORE. "Attack of the Killer Robot" At the end of the CORE is Mettaton, who has chosen to divert from Alphys's plan to insert herself into the protagonist's story and make herself seem like a good person. Mettaton will then close the door, preventing Alphys from heroically saving the protagonist from him, and then announces "Attack of the Killer Robot." Quotes Neutral and True Pacifist Route Pre-Battle * Ahuhuhuhu... * Did you hear what they just said? * They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. * I heard that they hate spiders. * I heard that they love to stomp on them. * I heard that they like to tear their legs off. * I heard... * ... that they're awfully stingy with their money. * Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary? Ahuhuhu... I disagree with that notion. I think your taste... Is exactly what this next batch needs! Battle * Don't look so blue, my deary~ * ...I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~ * Why so pale? You should be proud~ * Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake~ Ahuhuhu~ * Let you go? Don't be silly~ * Your SOUL is going to make every spider very happy~~ * Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~ It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun, you two~ * The person who warned us about you... * Offered us a LOT of money for your SOUL. * They had such a sweet smile~ and... Ahuhuhu~ * It's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadows... Changing shape...? * Oh, it's lunch time, isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet~ * With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~ * You haven't heard? Spiders have been trapped in the RUINS for generations! * Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone. * But with the money from your SOUL, we'll be able to rent them a heated limo~ * And with all of the leftovers...? We could have a nice vacation~ * Or even build a spider baseball field~ * But enough of that... It's time for dinner, isn't it? Ahuhuhu~ * You're still alive? Ahuhuhu~ * Oh, my pet~ Looks like it's time for dessert~ * Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS? * What? They're saying that they saw you, and... ** ... even if you are stingy, you never hurt a single spider! no item from the Ruins' [[Spider Bake Sale|Bake Sale] was bought] ** ...even if you hurt others, you never hurt a single spider! 'your LV is greater than 1' ** ... you helped donate to their cause! one item ** ... you were really passionate about spiders! bought two items ** ... you're a total spider fanatic! bought 3+ items ** ...that this is an error message!? the game cannot determine how many items you bought from the bake sale in the Ruins * Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~ * I thought you were someone that hated spiders~ * The person who asked for that SOUL... * They must have meant a DIFFERENT human in a striped shirt~ * Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~ * I'll make it up to you~ * You can come back here any time... And, for no charge at all... * I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again! * Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~ * I'll SPARE you now~ Post-Battle *''Ahuhuhuhu...'' *''That was fun!'' *''See you again, dearie!'' Genocide Route Pre-Battle * Did you hear what she said? * They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. * I heard that they hate spiders. * I heard that they love to stomp on them. * I heard that they like to tear their legs off. ** And even if they gave us money, bought a product from the Bake Sale at Hotland * I heard... * That they have some awful taste. * What a shame. * A human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~ * Oh well! * Rotten ingredients can always be discarded~ Battle * Let you go? Don't be silly~ * You're scaring off all my customers! * The person who warned us about you... * Looked like a total nerd. * She was very adamant I run away with her~~ * Ahuhuhu~~ * She even left a route for me to escape from~ * She said she would block off the rest of Hotland after I followed her~ * Foolish nerd~ * A spider NEVER leaves her web~ * (Except to sell pastries~) * Ah, but I do feel a little regret over it now... * Yes, I should have wrapped her up when I had the chance~ * She looked like she would have made a juicy donut~~ * But enough of that... It's time for dinner, isn't it? Ahuhuhu~ * You're still alive? Ahuhuhu~ * Oh, my pet~ Looks like it's time for dessert~ * Huh? * A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS? * They say even if you are a hyper-violent murderer... * You never laid a single finger on a spider! ACTing after being spared * Ahuhuhu~ * What are you doing~ * It's time to go~ * Feeling comfortable trapped in that web? * Ahuhuhuhu~ * Well, I don't mind keeping you here~ * If you don't mind being gobbled up~ * Ahuhuhu~ * Just kidding, of course~ * ... * well... maybe ONE little nibble~ * No, no, it's time to go~ * ... Using Spider Donut or Spider Cider * Huh? Where did you get that...? * Did you steal it? * Oh, my pet~ It's time to show them what we do with thieves~ * Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruins? Buying a product from the Bake Sale at Hotland * Ahuhuhuhu... * Did you hear what they just said? * They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. * I heard that they hate spiders. * I heard that they love to stomp on them. * I heard that they like to tear their legs off. * However... * ...that can't be true, can it? * Ahuhuhu... * You donated so much money to us. * All the spiders want you to know how thankful they are! * We're in your debt, dearie~ Разговоры Папируса и Андайн room_tundra_library # Папирус: ЛЮБЛЮ БИБЛИОТЕКУ. ВСЕ КНИГИ РАССОРТИРОВАНЫ ПО ЦВЕТАМ.. ЭТОТ ПОРЯДОК!!! НАПОЛНЯЕТ МЕНЯ СИЛОЙ! # Папирус: ЧТО ТАКОЕ БИЛЕТ ЧИТАТЕЛЯ? # Андайн: В детстве у меня не было возможности иметь книги. Я их всех разорвала! Уничтожила тонны книг! Разорвала их в клочья!!! # Андайн: Но сейчас я считаю, что читать - это круто. . room_tundra_garage # Papyrus: YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE. GOOD CHOICE! THOUGH I GUESS IT'S TECHNICALLY SANS'S HOUSE TOO. BUT I PREFER NOT TO DISCUSS HIS PART OF IT. HIS ROOM IS... IT'S LIKE ANOTHER WORLD! A WORLD WHERE THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO VACUUM. # Papyrus: YOU'RE BEST STAYING AWAY FROM THAT STRANGE PLACE. room_tundra_sanshouse # Papyrus: WOW! IT ONLY TOOK YOU FOUR SECONDS TO CALL ME!! YOU MUST BE VERY DESPERATE FOR MY HELP!!! WELL! DO NOT FEAR! THIS IS PAPYRUS'S HOTFUL HELPLINE! JUST DESCRIBE YOUR LOCATION, AND...! I WILL DESCRIBE SOME HOT TIPS! SO, WHERE ARE YOU? ... ... YOU'RE STILL IN MY ROOM?? ... HAVE YOU HEARD OF SOMETHING CALLED A... DOOR? WAIT! DON'T WORRY! I'LL DRAW A DIAGRAM FOR YOU! Else, if completed the date: WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU HAD GOTTEN OUT OF MY ROOM. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO START OVER FROM SQUARE ONE! FIRST: DO YOU KNOW WHO PAPYRUS IS!? # Papyrus: HOLD UP! I'M STILL DRAWING! Else, if completed the date: DO I KNOW WHO PAPYRUS IS!? room_fogroom # Papyrus: THIS IS WHERE I TRIED TO CAPTURE YOU! WHAT A TERRIBLE MEMORY! # Undyne: Yeah!! This is the best room for snow-wrestling!! Papyrus: SNOW WRESTLING IS WHEN SHE SNEAKS UP ON YOU FROM BEHIND, THEN TACKLES YOU AND YELLS "SNOW-WRESTLING!" IT'S... NOT THE BEST GAME. Undyne: Well, you know what I think? Papyrus: WHAT? Undyne: Snow-wrestling!! Papyrus: NOOOOOOOOO!!! # # Undyne: We'll have to play sometime! room_water1 # Papyrus: WATERFALL... I BARELY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT. BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO INFORM YOU!!! # Papyrus: UH, I DON'T HAVE ANY FACTS ABOUT THIS ROOM. # Undyne: If you're going to Snowdin, I won't have much to say. Papyrus: BUT I WILL!! Undyne: There's the rub, right? Papyrus: WHAT!? THERE'S A RUB? WHERE!?!? Undyne: In Snowdin, duh!!! # Papyrus: I'LL DO MY BEST TO FIND THE RUB. Undyne: Hey, I think I found something! Papyrus: OOH, WHERE? AND WHAT'S THIS HORRIBLE NOOGIE? Undyne: It's the rub!!! room_water2 # Papyrus: MY BROTHER HAS A STATION HERE. YES, HE MANS TWO STATIONS AT ONCE. AMAZING, ISN'T HE? HE SLACKS OFF TWICE AS MUCH AS NORMAL!! # Papyrus: NORMAL FOLKS CAN ONLY DREAM OF SUCH SLOTH... # Undyne: This is Papyrus's brother's station. I'm always catching him slacking off, or sleeping... But his results are JUST good enough to not fire him. Well, except today. He didn't tell me ANYTHING about you. # Undyne: JUST scraping by the bare minimum every time... I guess it's kind of impressive...? room_water3 # Papyrus: ROCKS? IT MUST BE ONE OF UNDYNE'S INGENIOUS PUZZLES. YOU'D BETTER BE CAREFUL!!! # Papyrus: BE WARY OF ROCKS. # Undyne: God, I was supposed to build a puzzle for this room... But I HATE puzzles. So I just put a huge pile of rocks upstream. # Undyne: What??? Don't judge me!!! My lack of creativity's making your life easier! room_water3A # Papyrus: WHERE'D YOU GO!? I CAN'T SEE YOU!!! OH WAIT, THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE ON THE PHONE. # Papyrus: ARE YOU STILL ON THE PHONE? # Undyne: So you found the room behind the waterfall... When I feel like relaxing, I always take a break there. That means NEVER!! I HATE RELAXING!! # Undyne: I LOVE being ANGRY and STRESSED OUT!!! Nah, I'm joking. room_water4 # Papyrus: WOWIE, I HAD AN AWKWARD TIME IN THIS ROOM EARLIER. GOOD HEAVENS YOU WEREN'T AROUND TO SEE IT!! # Papyrus: YOU REALLY DIDN'T SEE IT! I LOVE THAT FACT, AND REPEATING IT! # Undyne: This is the room where I first spotted you. You have NO idea how many spears I wanted to throw!!! But, um, that sea- grass is under scientific protection. # Undyne: What!!!!! That's a real thing! room_water_bridgepuzz1 # Papyrus: A BRIDGE GROWS IF YOU ALIGN FOUR BRIDGE SEEDS. BUT THAT'S SORT OF LIMITED IN USEFULNESS. WHY DON'T WE HAVE AIRPLANE SEEDS??? # Papyrus: OR, PHONES THAT CAN TURN INTO JETPACKS??? # Undyne: Wait, did you actually DO the puzzle!? You can't just jump across!? You can't do the jimpity jumpity joodle!? # Undyne: The limpity loppity leap!? Новелла Перевод в процессе. Первая глава * Сцена 1: Эллука ~Дворец Люцифении, Зеркальный Зал~ (в процессе) * Сцена 2: Эллука ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес~ Вторая глава Первая часть * Сцена 1: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Озеро Развлечений~ * Сцена 2: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки~ * Сцена 3: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес~ * Сцена 4: Микаэла ~Королевство Люцифения, Лес Блужданий, Заброшенный дом~ Вторая часть * Сцена 1: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки, дом Клариссы~ * Сцена 2: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки~ * Сцена 3: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, возвышенность Яцки~ * Сцена 4: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки, дом Клариссы~ * Сцена 5: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки, Переулок~ Третья глава Первая часть * Сцена 1: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Акейд, гостиница~ * Сцена 2: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов~ * Сцена 3: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Сад~ * Сцена 4: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Приёмная~ * Сцена 5: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Гостиная~ Вторая часть * Сцена 1: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Прачечная~ (переведено) * Сцена 2: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Акейд, Центральный Регион~ (переведено) * Сцена 3: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Акейд, Центральная Площадь~ (переведено) * Сцена 4: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Сад~ (переведено) * Сцена 5: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов~ (переведено) * Сцена 6: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Сад~ (переведено) * Сцена 7: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов~ (переведено) * Сцена 8: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Деревня Яцки~ (переведено) * Сцена 9: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес~ (переведено) * Сцена 10: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес, Колодец~ (переведено) Четвёртая глава Первая часть * Сцена 1: Кларисса ~Эльфегорт, город Торагай~ (переведено) * Сцена 2: Кларисса ~Королевство Люцифения, Особняк Купы~ (переведено) * Сцена 3: Кларисса ~Люцифения, Портовый город, Монастырь~ (переведено) Вторая часть * Сцена 1: Кларисса ~Люцифения, Портовый город, Монастырь~ (переведено) * Сцена 2: Кларисса ~Люцифения, Вечерний Монастырь~ (переведено) * Сцена 3: Кларисса ~Люцифения, Безымянное Побережье~ (переведено) Эпилог * Сцена 1: Кайл ~Королевство Люцифения, Зал Звуков~ * Сцена 2: Гумилия ~Асмодин, Гостиница~ * Сцена 3: Элд ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес~ Интервики Обновления межъязыковых ссылок. * Португальские ссылки (pt-br:): 02.06.2016 * Французские ссылки (fr:): 02.06.2016 * Испанские ссылки (es:): 02.06.2016 * Немецкие ссылки (de:): 02.06.2016 * Украинские ссылки (uk:): 02.06.2016 * Польские ссылки (pl:): 02.06.2016 * Китайские ссылки (zh:): 02.06.2016 * Японские ссылки (ja:): 02.06.2016 Личное пространство